percy jackson and the unknown choice
by Amad Lewis
Summary: percy and rachel start to date
1. Chapter 1

The tears of our ancestors

I have been at goode high school for nearly 5 months and things have been going pretty well, the only wierd thing was that my friend from last summer rachel elizibeth Dare was constantly staring at me, and everytime I looked back at her she wouldblush and turn around. So today I decided to ask her about it,

it was lunch when i approached her at the popular table right after she stared at me.

Percy: hey rachel

rachel tensed up at the sound of my voice calling her but relaxed just as quickly.

Rachel:yea percy

Percy:could I talk to you outside?

I heard alot of whoops and you go girls from the popular table. The truth was that i got really good looking over the last summer, what with my constant working out in camp, also my looks improved greatly with my jet-black hair and my sea-green eyes, and scince I dont like rumor I didnt hear the latest one saying that I was the best looking non-popular kid. Some even said :I looked better than most of the populars.

Rachel half blushed at my question.

Rachel:sure percy

Everyone one looked at us with question as the whole cafateria grew silent, you think we were , michael jackson and mary-kate.  
once we reached outside we went to the back of the school building where noone could see us,suddenly I turned around and rachel let out a small yelp of suprise, I could now clealy see she was beet red, I was just confused and wanted awnsers.

Rachel!

Rachel jumped back in surprise

What! She yelped and jumped back

how come your always staring at me,why did all the popular kids say those things, and why did the whole cafateria get silent when we left!

rachel paused for a second as she yelled

because I like you!! she yelped

percy seemed shocked but when she turned around to run percy grabbed her hand

and the whole school knew it but you. she stated softly

percy stood there and thought,I know annabeth likes me but rachel got incredibly good looking scince i last saw her, and she can see through the mist, Plus i barely have feelings for annabeth, I dont see the harm in going out with her for awhile.

when i came back to earth I taw a tear come down her eye, I wiped the tear of her face.

Rachel: look percy I can understand if you dont want to date a mo-

she was cut off when her lightly placed his lips upon hers and slowly but surley deepened it, just then I heard a rustle behind the corner, i ran off to see what it was unknowingly still holing her hand, when they went around the corner every student in the cafateria was there cheering there heards off and screaming way to go percy and finally.

after that incident things were pretty normal, until it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I get god-napped

It was the last day of school.I was sitting at rachels table eating with the popular kids. something about dating rachel made me instantly popular, and scince I dont have and nerd or geek friends (sorry all nerds and geeks) I didnt have to feel guilty about it.

I was sitting there munching on an apple when rachel hit me in my arm.

OW rachel! what did you do that for! I almost yelled. Luckily noone heard me.

Rachel quickly but silently pointed to this really tall man in a suit flashing and fbi agent badge to everyone and asking them a question.One kid pointed to me and suddenly I saw it. A huge cyclops! It had bulging mucles and was about 13 feet tall. My hand slithered to riptide but strabgley enough I didnt feel a killing intent. The cyclops came up to me and bowed.

my lord. the cyclops stated

Y-yes.I stammered

I have come on orders from poseidon himself to bring you to camp immediatley.

I was about to rise and say lets go, but I saw all the mortal kids staring at me. It probably looked like he was giving me intel on the next covert operation we were going to do.

I swallowed hard,gave rachel a quick peck on the cheek (tell me if you want more perchel or if you want me to make it so he cheates on rachel with annabeth or if you want percabeth, seriously i need suggestions!) and left with the cyclops. when we got outside I asked him how we were going to get to camp, suddenly the big lug smiled and handed me a sea-green and white orb.

Whats this? I asked

its a posena (po-se-na) crysalis, invented by your father and athena, only to be used by their children. THe giant said matter-o-factly.

Oh, well hows it work? I said.

The giant sighed and said watch, Out of the blue he smashed the crystal against the soft glass and it shattered, at this moment I saw another one roll out from under him, I swiftley took it thinking it might come in handy later, sudden he was engulfed in a sea-green bubble with an owl imprint on it, I watched as it shrunk and shrunk until it was out of sight. Left in the cyclops place was a note, on it it said:

Just think of the place you want to go to the most and the bubble will take you to the place.  
-Poseidon

I sighed and smashed the orb, in a second I was inside the bubble,It was strange though because I was filled with new life. At that very instant rachel came bawling out of the cafateria, she looked at me and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

No dought she thinks im in trouble. percy thought to himself

its okay. I yelled.

crap! I yelled. the bubble was starting to shrink.

Dont worry percy.rachel yelled.

Ill be here when you get back! she yelled again

in my last glimpse of her I saw a silent tear go down her cheek.

Go get em tiger. she whisperd so that only I could hear.

I flashed her a smile and in a second I was out of sight.

At camp half-blood

Annabeth's POV:

I was practicing archery with chiron when a brilliant golden light flashed high into the air,I Gasped at the thought that,that could be kronos, Apparently everyone thought what I thought because everyone had swords at the ready, bows notched and daggers pointed.Everyone was shocked when my best friend percy fell from the golden light that was suspended 25 feet in the air,scalp first,  
and land on slena, who was obliviouse to the whole event. We quickley rushed him to the infermery (sorry i spelled it wrong)  
. I was fearing the worst from kronos hand knocked percy unconciouse and sent him back as a warning to the gods made percy a god and that was his first time teleporting. Anyway I wanted awnsers.

Percies POV:

I woke Up in the infermery to find annabeth looking over me with a worried face, I suddenly felt relieved to be at ,my second home.  
The second i woke up i was bombarded with questions like how did I appear from that golden light and am I okay. I pushed her aside and said I will tell you tommorrow. woth that i walked back to my cabin and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

lets get this party started

It was around 2 am when exhaustion overcame. when i opened my eyes I was aboard the princess Andromeda. It looked like It was noon or something, which didn't make any sense, until i saw a sign that said welcome to new Mexico.Anyway I found myself able to move and talk,that when i saw him, the traitor himself Luke! I ran at him with my fist balled yelling Luke but suddenly he was behind me,I woke up with a fright. I immediately slipped on some pants and ran to the big house, I knocked on the door like the police. chiron came to the door brushing his tell.

chiron call a meeting of the cabin leaders. I gasped

chiron just nodded and within half an hour all the cabin leaders were there looking at me.Especially silena who was shooting daggers.

well percy why did you call this meeting? chiron questioned

I told them all about my dream and added a lie or 5 to make it soind more dangerous.

percy I thing its time you consort the oracle.

percy stood up and accended the familiar stairway and before I knew it i was in front of the oricle

what is my destiny

2 shall go south to the beer kings land

one shall wander right into his plan

you shall meet a shaded one in disguise

he shall help you for he has clear eyes

upon his encounter your quest will succeed

but in doing so another piece shall be freed.

the green smoke returned into the oracle's mouth, but i had been so shaken i didn't notice. I slowly descended the stairs to find everyone staring at me.

what did the oracle say? questioned annabeth

I gave the the whole prophecy while annabeth deciphered.

hm...the beer king is probably the one who owns all the beer factories since we are going to new Mexico.annabeth said

its obvious your going to stop Luke. said beckendorf

the shaded one has clear eyes but i don't kn-

hes probably black. stated annabeth with no emotion.

we all stared at her but it did seem correct.

but iv never heard of a male who could see through the mist. said clarrise

maybe hes the first male mortal. said mr.D

well.chiron said.

percy pick who you want to go.chiron said.

I pick... suddenly I saw something shift in the shadows.

Nico.i said

everyone looked at me like i was retarded but Nico came from out of the shadows and said 5 words

let get this party started.


	4. Chapter 4

setting out

(thanks to my review, against my will, i will add percabeth)

annabeth look truly hurt that I picked nico to go on this quest with me and not him. grover didnt seemed to care, actually he seemed downright relieved.chiron told us to go pack because we were leaving at 5 Am .

okay: I said

wait percy I need to talk to you personally. chiron bellowed.

I shook my head and sent nico to my cabin. I then followed chiron into his office.

yes chiron? I asked.

precy, why in the name of the gods did you pick nico instead of annnabeth and grover.chiron said in a calm but harsh tone that immediatley made me feel guilty.

well scince nico is th prince of the dead I thought that the mosters might be more reluctant too come after us, seeing as the majority of mosters are controlles by him.Also scice he is big three, he is very powerful like me, plus i thought we would be swifter with us.

chiron shook his head and sent me out.I was on my way to my cabin when I decided I would go to the lake to clear my thoughts.  
when I got there I saw a crying annabeth with her invisibility hat behind her. suddenly I got a great idea, I took her onvisibility cap and put it on.then i would tap annabet should, hai h igueu.

here i go. i though

I was a millosecon away from grabbong the hat whe she told me to go away. her voice was cracking, so I sat down beside her to find out what was wrong.

annabeth whats the matter. i asked cooly.

she turned her head.

wats the matter. i basically yelled.

annabeth got up to walk away but I suddenly realised why she was mad, before she stormed off I grabbed her hand. I stood up beside her and hugged. she tried to break away from my grasp but i was to strong.

let go of me! annabeth cried out as she started punching my stomach and chest. One time she hit me in my temple and almost threw up, but I resisted. when she was done all I had time to say was that I was sorry, because at that moment nico came saying it was time to leave. just as I was about to go, annabeth pulled me back and put me in a deep passionate kiss. It had been my first but I acted like it was my 20th, I was massaging her toungue while she moaned and grabbed her but while squeezing the life from it. we let go after what seemed like forever, I waved annabeth goodbye as nico dragged ne away. In seconds she was out of sight.

Was it good? questioned nico

was what good?! i shouted angrily

nothing. nico said quickly

O bye the way these were on your bed percy.nico sais while handing percy a sea-green and white pearl.

cool. I said while taking them.

--

when I got to half blood hill i was amazed. all of camp half blood was there to cheer us off.

percy and nico argus will-

we have our own transportation chiron thanks anyway. i said cutting him off.

chiron balled his face up.

how? pegisus? sea? chiron questioned.

watch I said.

chiron nodded and followed me and nico to the middle of the campfire, even annabeth was there.

watch as I explain how I shawed up yesterday. i announced as I handed nico a pearl and told him to smash it on 1-2-3!

suddenly we were both in a buble, i quickly yelled to nico to think of new mexico. Soon our bubbles started to shrink. everyone gasped because nico was in pain, but i dismissed it saying that only poseidons and athena's kids were allowed to use this new form of transportation anyone else will experience excruciating pain. then i shrunk into nothingness.

Annabeths pov:

Then he dissapeared in golden light. I felt a silent tear run down my cheek.

\ 


	5. Chapter 5

LOOK U LITTLE BASTARDS IT WAS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I DONT APPRECIATE U GUYS FLAMING ME LIKE THAT. YES I REREAD IT AND MY STORY WAS SUM TRASH BUT THIS WILL BE A WHOLE LOT BETTER.AND NO U LITTLE MINUINE!! THE WORD WAS MORTAL!! NOT MONSTER MORTAL. plz enjoy :)

--

When I came out of the bubble, I thought two things. First- _"Where the hell am I" _And second-_" Hey Where's Nico?"_

I looked around, It was all a barren wasteland form my perspective. I stood in that spot for a few minutes before I realized that I wasn't going to find him by standing in the same spot. So I started walking, (While yelling for Nico of course) But I had no success. I was about to give up searching for him all together when my stomach started rumbling.

"_Crap! I havn't eaten in a while_" Percy thought. Luckily (or unluckily) There was a McDonald's,burger king, Taco bell, subway, and panda express all rolled into In the middle of the desert.

"wow." I said. I walked into the heart attack on a bun (or the fast food place) only to see a cheeseburger flying past my head, easily going 200 mph. Then I heard screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CASH ISN'T ANY GOOD HERE!!" Someone said.

I recognized my 12 year old companion almost immediately.

" I MEAN THESE DOLLARS ARE OBVIOUSLY COUNTERFIT!!" somebody who must have been the manager said.

Nico seemed to notice me for the first time because he stopped mid conversation to walk over to me. "Hey! Percy! Where were you when I got outta that bubble?" Nico said.

"I could ask you the same questi-" Just then a big burly man walked through the door. He had a raggedy mustache and a limp. He wore shades so dark and flat that in the sunlight of the Mc-burger-bell-way It acted as a non-distorted mirror, The off thing was, he didn't seem old yet had a cane, Which made him seem weak, but he had a V cut with bulging muscles.

Nico obviously realized something before I did because the next thing I knew he was bowing. "Percy! Hurry up and show your respects, that's hepheastus(?). Nico said

Next thing I knew, hephestus was here but the resturant wasn't.

--

sorry its so short but I have other stories to attend to


End file.
